The Academy
by Pretty Little Problems
Summary: Max is accepted to the prestigious Hale Academy of Performing Arts. While attending she unknowingly befriends two other experiments. Is it just a coincidence? Probably not. So now it's up to the flock to find out what's going on at The Academy. Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm re-writing this story, and once I completely finish it I may end up re-writing it again. Disclaimer (and I'm only doing this once): I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the other familiar things on here such as songs, unless specified as mine, or certain name (Hale, Meyer, ect.)**

Max POV

"We're going to school," I announced to my flock. I think they took the news pretty well: Angel and Nudge were ecstatic, Gazzy was confused, Iggy was pissed, and Fang's eyes widened a little so he was obviously shocked.

"Where are we going? Is it near here, I don't want to have to move, I like it here. You know, Dr. Martinez makes great cake. Cake is good isn't it-" Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth.

Thank God, Fang mouthed to me amused. I kinda smiled, but I knew he wouldn't be as happy once he found out where we -well, where I- was going to school.

"You guys are going to Meyer Day School," I said, noting the confusion on Iggy and Gazzy's faces.

"Where are you going to school, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Don't be silly Max is going to Meyer School too, right Max?" Angel said.

"Umm…" I replied, not knowing how to phrase my answer.

"Um?" Fang asked skeptically. He already knew what was going on because I told him about this when I got the application. He wasn't very happy about it, but he accepted that this was the school I wanted to go to. And he would have to be an idiot to think that I would put school before the flock. The flock always comes first. And I told him that before I told him about the application.

"Well, last week I was accepted to the Hale Academy of Performing Arts," I replied, "so I will be attending that high school."

Well, needless to say that went over like a ton of bricks. My flock let this information sink in for a second.

Then the Nudge channel turned on.

"Wait you're going toH.A.P.A.? I heard that was the best performing arts school in all of America! And it's right by the Martinez's…" She trailed off.

"Yep, and that's where we'll be staying. We'd better get going if we're going to get there by next week," I said.

"Wow. I thought Fang would at least be kind of angry at you for making us go to school," Nudge said.

"Already knew," Fang told her.

"Okay, get ready to leave, guys," I said. And we were off to Arizona...

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next few (two or three) chapters are way longer, I promise.**

Max POV

It's the end of my first week of school. I love it and I've made friends. Yeah, I was surprised too. I remember my first day at school…

I walked down the stairs in my new uniform, a blue plaid skirt, knee socks, converse, a white button up tee shirt, a blazer, and a hat to cover my new hair. It had bright blue tips, and I wasn't sure if the Martinez's would be okay with that.

My skirt went to a bit above my knee caps. I wish I was allowed to wear pants, but school dress code states girls must wear uniform skirts. Ugh. I walked down the stairs to go to breakfast. The flock and Ella were eating when I came to the table and sat down while grabbing a bagel.

"Max! You look hot!" Ella said while Nudge nodded her head in agreement.

"What do they mean by hot? Those clothes don't look like they'd over-heat you." Angel asked, looking confused.

"They don't mean it like temperature, they mean like good looking." Iggy said.

"Is Max hot?" She asked.

"Totally!" Ella and Nudge exclaimed. Gazzy looked around uncomfortably.

Fang looked me over. "Yes, she is." He concluded. I blushed and smiled. It was kind of odd having you best friend give you a once-over.

"I wouldn't know…unless someone would kindly send me a mental picture." Iggy hinted. Angel sent him a mental picture like he had asked.

"Damn, Max, you are hot." Iggy said. I smacked the side of his head.

"Ella, is Mom home?" I asked because this hat was getting really itchy.

"Nope." Ella said. I took off my hat and the flock all gasped when they saw my hair.

"Thank God, this hat was getting annoying." I said.

"Max, is that permanent?" Ella asked stunned.

"Yes, why? Does it look bad?" I asked, jokingly.

"OMG! No! You look ah-mazing! I love it, I wish I could get mine done like that too," She said, switching into fashion mode, "But Mom's gonna freak."

"Thus the hat." I said. I looked at the clock. I had ten minutes to get to school

"Shit! I've got to get to school! Later guys, and Fang, make sure that everyone gets to their classes alright," I said.

"Okay," Fang replied.

"Bye!" Everyone called out to me as I was running out the door

It's time for my first day of school.

**Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my first period, Intermediate Dance, 10 minutes late. I had already memorized my schedule:

First Period: Intermediate Dance

Second Period: Acting 3

Break

Third Period: Free Period

Forth Period: English 1 / Math 1 / Science 1

Lunch

Fifth Period: Singing 3

Sixth Period Elective: Musical Theater

I was stretching at the balance bar when I was randomly hugged by a petite girl. The only reason I didn't attack is she immediately said, "Hi! I'm Alicia and I have decided you, me, and Bells over there will be great friends." She said motioning to herself and a brunette girl to her right.

"Um…okay then."

Alicia smiled then said, "Class will start in 3 seconds."

"Everyone, class has come to order, be quiet please." said the teacher.

"How did she know that?" I asked Belinda.

"She's been going to this school since sixth grade. She's picked up on some things," Belinda replied.

"Okay everyone I have picked groups of three for you to be in. I will assign each group a song. Then make a dance to it and we will perform it on a later date for the rest of the school. Once I put you in a group go stretch somewhere, the groups are as follows:

Belinda, Max, and Alicia

Allison, Madison, and Melissa…"

Alicia, Belinda and, I went to the balance bar and resumed stretching.

"So, we were wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us." Alicia said.

"Okay, I guess," I replied.

The teacher came up to us and told us our song would be 'Don't Trust Me' by 3oh!3.

"I can work with that." said Belinda.

"Me too." I said. "Alicia? That okay with you?" I asked.

"Totally! I love that song. And call me Allie, please," Alicia said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Oh, and you can call me Bells," said Belinda. We worked on the beginning to our dance for a few minutes, then the bell rung signaling the class' end.

"So guys, what are your next classes?" asked Alicia.

"I've got Acting 3," I said.

"Me too!" exclaimed Belinda.

"That makes three of us," said Alicia.

We walked to Acting 3 and found three seats next to each other.

"Let's compare schedules," Alicia said.

"Okay," said Belinda. I looked at her schedule.

"The only class we don't have together is forth period," Alicia said.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot of people have basically the same schedules," She replied.

"What about you Allie?" Belinda asked.

"Same," Alicia replied.

"Neato," Belinda said. Then acting class started, ending that conversation.

"As all of you returning classmates know we will be studying the tragedy of 'Romeo and Juliet', so start reading and we'll do all the real work tomorrow. Right now I'm tired." The teacher said.

"So…your hair is awesome, want a belly button ring to match?" Alicia whispered to me.

"Thank you and…no thank you." I said, wondering who on earth would randomly offer someone a belly-button piercing.

"Please? It'll freak out your family…speaking of which tell me about them." said Belinda.

"I live with my mom, my half sister Ella, and my adopted siblings, Nick and Jeff, who are my age, Tiffany and Arial, my little sisters, and my little bro Zepher."

"Wow." Belinda said.

"Who do you live with?"

"I live with my Mom and Bells over there lives with her Dad." said Alicia.

"Cool." I said.

"Nice, so about a fake piercing..." Alicia said.

"I'm not getting a fake piercing," I said.

"Pwease? For me?" Alicia gave me Bambi eyes.

"No! Not even for the Bambi eyes," I said.

"What about a nose ring? Please, please, pleease?"

"Oh, fine," I said.

"I'm a sucker for the Bambi eyes too," Belinda whispered to me. I laughed.

"I'm guessing that's the bell." I said when I heard a ringing noise.

"She's a smart one," said Belinda sarcastically.

During Break and free period I hung out with Belinda and Alicia and from there we walked to our forth period classes, which were all on different sides of the school. I walked into class five minutes late.

"I'll have you know tardiness will not be condoned in my class, Maxine," The teacher said.

"Max," I corrected.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked, annoyed.

"My name is Max. It's not short for Maxine," I told her.

"I will address you by whatever I decide to, Miss. Ride," She said snootily.

"You will address me by my name," I told her than walked to my seat and sat down. Class then commenced and they should not call it English 1 they should call it nap time. I was woken up by the bell.

I walked to Lunch and found Alicia and Belinda sitting at a table. I got my food and sat down, surprised to see that Belinda and Alicia had almost as much food as me.

"So, how was English class?" Alicia asked.

"Boring. The teacher called me Maxine and I fell asleep," I answered her.

"Get used to it, hun," Alicia said. Belinda said something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on Alicia. Her face was completely blank and her eyes had the look of someone engrossed in a movie or book.

"Allie, are you alright? Allie?" I tried to get her attention.

"It's fine, Max. Allie's just zoning out," Belinda said.

"Yeah, that's me. Spacing out all the time and stuff," Alicia seemed to through herself into the conversation even more than she did before as to cover up her, erm, moment of absence. Something was different about these girls, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what was going on with my new friends.

I was going to be flying home today, so I went a back ally behind the school where I opened my wings. I heard a gasp. I looked behind me and saw Belinda and Alicia at the opening of the ally way. I gasped too, in shock, and then jumped into the air, only to be pushed down by some invisible force.

I struggled. Oh yes, I fought against whatever the foggy looking force was that was holding me down. I saw Belinda, her hand outstretched like a crossing guard's.

"A-Are you doing this Belinda?"

"It's okay Max. We're not going to harm you. I think you're going to find we're more like you then you think." said Belinda.

"Let me go." I commanded her.

"Fine, I'll let you go if you'll stay and listen to me." She bargained.

"Okay." I said with every intention to fly off and never look back. This situation just proves I can't be normal.

"1, 2, 3." she counted off. The fog disappeared. I jumped into the air, only to find the fog was around my wrist with a strip coming from the palm of Bella's hand.

"You said you'd let me go." I said.

"You said you wouldn't run away. Looks like we're even." She countered.

"Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say." I said, meaning it this time.

"She really will." said Alicia. How would she know that?

"I'm an amateur guard. Right now all I can do is turn into mist and, as you felt, can make force fields." Said Belinda.

"I'm psychic." chirped Alicia, perkily. It amazes me how she could still be perky even when something like this is happening.

"I think you have some explaining to do." I said.

"As do you," Belinda responded.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

Max POV

They told me their story. They were experiments in The Institute up until the age of eleven when an Eraser 'mysteriously' dropped dead and left their cage door open. Long story short they escaped and went to the Academy a year after they escaped.

I told them an extremely cut down version of my story only telling the basic details. We got out, we lived, we were found, we escaped, we were on the run, the end.

"I don't trust you," I informed them.

"You will," Alicia said.

"I don't like you doing that," I said.

"I know, but you will," She countered.

"So… I've got an idea. You keep close tabs on us, but we still be friends?" Belinda asked.

"Okay… That way I'll get to keep an eye on you and I won't have to move. I like this school. And it would be nice to have some friends who know, mostly, everything outside of my flock,"

"So, how 'bout that fake piercing? Oh, and I'd like to be there when Fang gets all protective and starts whispering about how we're corrupting you, thinking we don't have mutant hearing," Belinda said.

"Same. Will we tell the flock about our mutantness?" Alicia asked.

"Not yet, but soon. I want to wait it out a little. So… a fake nose ring, please," I said, changing the subject. Iggy recently made a comment about how predictable I am, so I'm proving him wrong. And, I've got nothing better to do, you know, except for protecting my flock, saving the world, and defeating Itex. The last two have been put on hold for a while though. Jeb's doing some research while we go to school for a while.

"Okay, so are you alright with going to my house?" Belinda asked.

"No," I said because it might have been a trap, "Get whatever it is you need, and meet me at the park on 5th and Abettor St."

"Alright, We'll see you there in 5 minutes," Alicia said.

"Okay, you won't force field me this time, will you Bells?" I asked jokingly.

"You're free to go," She said.

…

I flew out of the ally and left en route to the park. I took my time and got there in three minutes. I sat myself down on a bench and started on my homework. Apparently, to make up for so little time allotted to normal school subjects, the Hale Academy of Performing Arts gives a lot of homework. They go through a full year of class in a trimester.

As I finished my first 2 pages of work I sensed someone in the area. I was about to finish a scan of the area when Alicia and Belinda snuck behind me a yelled 'Boo!' Surprisingly enough I jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh my gosh, you guys. Don't do that," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Ha ha. Fine, fine," Alicia said. She was holding a large duffel bag.

"So, what's in the bag?" I asked. Alicia, who was having a bit of trouble lifting the bag, plopped it on the bench next to me.

"Ow. In that bag is a lot of heavy stuff," Alicia said.

"Ha, more like there's a closet. In this bag there is all the stuff to do a fake piercing, _and _three outfits for you to try on, complete with accessories and make-up," Belinda said. I suspected she had been victim to multiple makeovers of Alicia's and was glad not to be her target this time.

"No way," I told Alicia, who then proceeded to give me the Bambi eyes. Ugh. It was the exact same eyes that got Fang to let Angel keep Total copied onto Alicia's face. "No way. Have you by any chance met Angel or Nudge?" I asked.

"Not yet…" Alicia answered. I was really starting to hate it when she flaunted her clairvoyant skills. "So, lets get started!"

It took Alicia about fifteen minutes to give me a fake nose ring. She then guilted me into wearing make-up. Ugh, stupid Bambi eyes.

"Finito!" Alicia exclaimed, "Now, off to shock the family!"

"I really hate Bambi eyes," I said to Belinda.

"Me too," She responded.

…

The park was only a block away from the Martinez's house so we walked there.

We got to the house and I was about to walk in when Allie put out both hands to stop us.

"What is it, Allie?" Bells asked.

Allie started adjusting everyone's uniforms, and then once she finished, she stood up, nodded and said, "Okay, we're ready!"

"Wow. My new friends… Ever so normal," I said.

"You like us, right?" Allie asked.

"Of course. If I didn't like you I wouldn't let you give me make-up like your own personal Barbie," I told her earnestly.

Bells started giggling, "Wow, I'm slow. I just noticed Allie's finally found a 'Barbie' to dress up that looks like a Barbie."

"Let's stop saying Barbie, okay?" I asked.

"Barbie, Barbie, Barbie!" Bells said loudly. The door opened and Iggy appeared.

"We don't want any Barbies, so you can stop saying it so loud," He said and closed the door. We started laughing.

"Okay, on three," Alicia suggested.

1, 2, 3, BARBIES!" We yelled. The door opened once again and Fang appeared with Angel and Nudge sitting in view on the stairs wondering why Barbie was just randomly screamed.

"Listen, I don't know or care who you three are but we don't want any Barbies or whatever so leave before we call the police," Fang said, too busy doing his math homework to look up.

"I would leave but I think my friend lives here… I could be mistaken though," Bells said innocently.

"I doubt your friend lives here, so go away," He responded, still not looking up from his homework.

"Okay guys, I guess you don't live here, then. Let's go," Allie said. Fang started to close the door.

"Later, Fang," I said, turning to walk away.

His head snapped up upon hearing my voice. "Max?" He asked, fully reopening the door.

"Oh, so _now_ I live here," I said. He looked around wondering where my voice was coming from.

"Over here, Sherlock," I said waving my hand in front of his face. He looked at me, then at my friends, then back to me, and slightly widened his eyes, and then I pushed past him pulling Allie and Bells with me.

We plopped on the couch and started watching MTV. Supermassive Black Hole by Muse came on and Allie started dancing and singing along. She pulled me and Bells up and tried to make us dance along too. It's a catchy tune and before I knew it I actually was dancing and singing.

"You know, we should keep this new look going a little longer," Allie said.

"I don't like lying to the flock, or wearing make-up" I told her.

"Just the rest of the day with the make-up," Allie said then lowered her voice to a whisper and said, "It's your call on the mutant thing."

Allie then got a blank look and then snapped out of it and said, "Your mom is going to take you out to dinner. We're going with you guys and the flock. You're going to let me dress you up for that. It'll be a blast, and you aren't lying, just dressing better," She said and that was that. It's no use arguing with Alicia. We resumed singing and dancing and acting silly.

"Why are there three random girls dancing and singing in our house?" Nudge hollered. Angel than appeared next to her and whispered in her ear, then gave her the universal sign for be quiet. Nudge looked about to spontaneously combust with babbly excitement. Iggy and Fang came down stairs. Gazzy wasn't interested so he stayed upstairs.

"I really don't know," Fang said, obviously wondering what alien had messed with my brain. At least it was obvious to me.

"Those are the girls that kept saying Barbie, right? Where's Max? She'll know how to get them out of the house," Iggy said.

"I know where she is," Bells said.

"What did you do with her?" Iggy growled.

"Other than something much worse than torture, nothing," I said.

"Where's Max?" He asked.

"Gee, I wonder," Allie pretended to ponder. Iggy looked like he was getting worried. I had thought that once he heard my voice he would figure out it was me.

"She's right here," Bells said, rolling her eyes. She guessed that I was getting worried about my flock. We were still dancing.

"Yeah. I'd pick makeovers over the School though, I guess," I said.

"It's not that bad…" Allie said.

"Yes it is," Bells and I replied.

"Who are you, a clone?" Fang asked.

"I'm not a clone, just ask Angel," I said.

Fang turned to Angel who said, "She's not a clone."

"Then what the heck is going on?" He asked.

"I've got a new look. Do you like it?" I asked innocently while posing. Fang shot me a look that said 'Get over here.'

"I'll be right back guys," I told Allie and Bells.

"Ooh. Fang and Max-y sitting in a tree m-o-a-n-i-n-g…" I playfully hit Bells and walked over to Fang.

"Ignore them," I said.

"Yeah I intend to," He said as he pulled me into the kitchen.

"So, why'd you pull me into the kitchen?" I asked.

"So _they_ can't hear us. You pierced your nose! Really, Max, what has gotten into you? Your new friends are a bad influence. And you told them our real names!" He said angrily.

"Oh, shut up. Who are you my father?" I said jokingly.

"Thank God I'm not, or I would be in deep shit," He muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my feelings are the opposite of fatherly," He said.

"What?" I asked, even though I heard him quite clearly.

"Never mind, you're just very… attractive today," he said.

"And I'm not usually?" I asked

"No you are," He said.

"It's alright. You're my best friend, I just like putting you on the spot. And don't worry, my flock always comes first," I told him. His eyes softened.

"I know, Max. And I know you know-" I cut Fang off.

"It's alright, your just protective," I said, smiling.

"MAX-CHAN! GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE SO WE CAN SHOW OFF YOUR NEW LOOK!" Allie called. Me and Fang walked out of the kitchen and I walked over to Allie and Bells.

"Can't you ease up, Allie, you totally ruined the moment," Bells said.

"I did not!" Allie exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do a makeover," I muttered so that only her and Bells could hear.

"Max! You have a nose ring! Wow, I want one-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy.

"Max has a nose ring? What am I missing?" Iggy asked. Angel sent him a mental picture. "You're hotter lately, you know that?"

Fang hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch," Iggy muttered.

_Your secrets are safe with me, Max. And Fang thinks you're really hot._ Angel's voice floated into my head.

"Thanks, Angel… Thanks, Fang," I said. He shot me a look that said, 'What?'

"Mind readers are very useful sometimes…" I said.

"Angel, stay out of my head!" He reprimanded her.

"EEP! Oh my gosh!" Allie exclaimed, out of the blue. She had just had a vision.

"What?" I asked.

"Never mind. Um, here," There was the flash of a camera.

"Okay, this one's for you," She handed me a picture. There was another flash, "And this one's for my portfolio! I do costuming and design. That's why I'm not in your normal class circit, I'm in Design 3/ Costuming 4/ Merchandizing 1. I'm not that great with numbers. I help with outfits for dance and costume the play," She said. "I get twice as much homework though."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that. Learn something new everyday, I guess," I said.

"Yep, so we've all seen your outfit. Tell Ms. Martinez that Max and her friends are more than willing to come with her to the dinner thing," Bells said. I was then whisked into my room. They kept the same make-up and put me in a black tank top with a red plaid skirt, ripped black tights, red knee high converse, and fishnet elbow length fingerless gloves. It took the combined Bambi eyes of Nudge, Angel, and Alicia to get me into the skirt.

They gave me a trench coat to cover myself with so I would be allowed to leave the house.

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked.

"You haven't shocked the Martinez's yet, and if I remember correctly, you are proving a point," Allie said.

"Oh, right. Wait, how'd you know that?" I asked.

"Psychic," She singsonged. Allie was in a Gothic Lolita dress with an evil looking teddy bear bag and Bells was in jeans and a white tee-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"Right. Let me guess, you saw me coming?" I asked.

"Yep, but I did not see that you were an experiment too. And it's pretty hard to get something past me," Allie said.

...

Allie and Bells left for the dinner party early after it was confirmed that they were invited to the dinner, which was just the flock ,the Martinez's, and my new friends.

My flock and I drove to the dinner party to remain inconspicuous. I drove, which of course went oh so wonderfully. We parked the car and the flock ran out like the car was on fire.

"Wow, this place is fancy. I can see why they have a dress code," Nudge said. A mischievous smile flashed on my face for a second. Fang raised an eyebrow in a way that said 'I saw that.'

We walked in and I saw Allie and Bells sitting in the waiting room. Allie gave the universal sign for be quiet.

"Max! You're here!" Ella exclaimed.

Mom gave me a hug, "I'll get someone to take your coat," She signaled for someone. The flock looked to Allie and Bells, who once again gave the signal to be quiet, then to me, who nodded, and then they nodded and set down on the other side of the waiting room, obviously amused. Iggy was filled in by Fang.

"Have you seen those girls over there, Max?" Ella asked. "They look pretty cool, but they had to give the host a twenty so they could avoid the dress code rules!"

"Where are their parents? I can't believe they were allowed in. Those kind of girls-"

Mom was interrupted by Allie and Bells running across the room, "MAX!" They gave me a big group hug.

"Allie, Bells, I just saw you guys five minutes ago!" I exclaimed.

"We know, that was just fun," Bells explained. I laughed.

"No one's come to take your coat yet?" Allie asked.

"Nope," I said.

"I've got it covered," Allie signaled for a waiter by yelling, "Waiter! Some help please!" That got the waiter's attention... Because she said it in French.

"I took french in my first year of the Academy," Allie explained.

"Mom, these are my friends from the Academy Alicia and Belinda," I introduced them.

"Um, hello. Nice to meet you," My mom said, surprised.

"Oh my gosh! These are your new friends Max! They're so cool! Are they nice?" Ella asked. I swear, Ella's been spending too much time with Nudge.

"Yep," I said.

"Hi, Alicia, Belinda! Nice to see you again," Nudge exclaimed.

"You can call us Allie and Bells," Allie said, "Any friends or family of Max's are friends of ours."

"Same goes for us," Said Iggy. The waiter came and took my coat, and the Martinez's were sufficiently shocked. Nudge and Angel loved the outfit, seeing as they help force me into it, Iggy was confused, Gazzy didn't care, and Fang... was Fang.

**Review! It makes me type faster!**


End file.
